freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Poem 1.0
Pain Just trying to make it through the day. Even after everything it seems like nothing will keep the pain away. Numbing it helps a little but it won't go away. Can't the pain stop. Will it drive me mad. Maybe it already has. And now I kill for the hell of it. What does it matter if there's blood on my clothes. Killing helps take the pain away. Who are you to say it's wrong. You could rot in hell for all i care. Not that I do anyways. Life is pain pain is life. That's all there is to it. No matter what anyone says no one can escape death. Will it be fast or slow. Painful or painless. Who wants to know. Bring on the pain the blood the death. I will show you hell. Demon I can't seem to understand normal things. Does that make me crazy? Trying to understand different things makes my head hurt. Why can't I figure it out. What is where and where is what. To late to turn back now. Maybe I could find out before it's to late. Where though where will it be right. Falling into darkness only to see that I'm awake. Pain rips through body like a thousand knives. Only with death will i be free however it seem that not even death wants me. I walk alone in the dark, Just hoping I make it out. Never give up those words I hear however how can I live when I'm not even wanted. Cutting stabbing and being shot though I still live. Am I just a demon in human skin or just a demon? Nakama I dreamed tomorrows light may never leave us. I wished upon another star. When night comes are fears may win. We look to each other and see. There is hope for the hopeless and the weak. Never should one be alone. In our hearts and in our souls we walk together. That one day the mornings light will shine once again. Hold on tight and never let your dreams die. Believe in yourself and in your friends. Until the day comes when you have to fight. Remember love will always win. Shadows of the night! Here I am tonight. Under the starless sky. Wonder what waits me next. Praying to the sky that no death comes. Even though I know. It does little good. For there are monsters that hunt in the night. If only there was a way for it all to end. Then I might be able to finally be free. However until then I stand. Ready to fight. Hoping I live until the mornings light. Alone I feel lost in the dark. No light shines in the shadow of the night. In the shadows I stay. Waiting till dawns light. Wishing for peace. However there is only war. We fight the dark to live in the light. We dream of the day. When we no longer need to hide until then. We will walk in the shadows of the night. Empty Space I am empty space. Trying to fill a voild. Waiting for the right time. To let my feelings show. Wishing on a star. Wishing for hope. Knowing none will come. To a demon like me. Open your eyes. Look to the stars. Dream about the times. Where the worlds wasn't so far apart. Now look around you. And try to understand my pain. However I know. That you never will. I am a empty space. Trying to fill a voild. Wishing on a star. Wishing for hope. Category:Stories Category:Caring16